Before We Say Goodbye
by Spydurwebb
Summary: An alternate ending to Hand of Fear. The Doctor and Sarah were always going to have to say goodbye, but maybe it didn't need to be so rushed.


Sarah walked back into the console room, all her belonging in tow. "Everything's packed, I've got to go," she huffed.

The Doctor stood still, his back to her, head bowed, his hands clutching the railing of the console. He felt every one of his 750 years. "You're a good girl, Sarah," he whispered.

"What?"

He turned towards her, eyes downcast. "I've been recalled to Gallifrey, and as a Time Lord I am bound to answer."

Sarah set her stuff down, stepping closer to him. "Gallifrey? And you're bothered. Other than you not wanting to go, why are you bothered?"

He started to reach out to put his hand on her shoulder, then stopped himself, his hand falling empty to his side. "Last time I took someone to Gallifrey, the Time Lords wiped their memories. I can't risk that happening to you, but I have to go."

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes. She took the last step into his space, their bodies inches apart. She reached up with both hands, placing them on his chest, a hand over each heart. "Alone."

"Yes."

Sarah dropped her head forward until her forehead was against his chest, between her hands still over his hearts. A gesture that among Time Lords was the most intimate, connecting the head and hearts with another. Sarah knew this, having stumbled onto the knowledge previously.

He inhaled sharply, before letting it out in a ragged exhale, his own emotions rising to the surface. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. As he rested his cheek against the top of her head, he committed the scent of her lavender shampoo to memory.

They held each other, still and silent for the longest time, although the Doctor processed some time later that it was 2.5789 minutes, human standard time.

Sarah was the first to move, slipping her hands from his chest to wrap her arms around his waist. They pulled back enough to look at each other. Finally, not wanting to break the silence, but needing answers, Sarah whispered, "How long until you have to go?"

"They gave me time to say goodbye."

She shook her head. "That's not long enough."

With one hand and in one motion, he brushed the tips of her fringe, then curled his fingers and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "Oh Sarah, it was never going to be long enough."

The time rotor stilled with the thud of the TARDIS landing. Their eyes locked for a moment before Sarah sighed. "Then this is it?"

The Doctor smiled one of his face-splitting smiles, confusing Sarah. "Not yet. I'm giving us one final trip. Come with me." Taking Sarah by the hand, he led her towards the door.

Opening the door of the TARDIS, the Doctor and Sarah looked out across a deserted sandy beach, with turquoise water lapping at the shore. They could feel the warmth already surrounding them.

"This is gorgeous, but I think I'm overdressed."

"Go change, I'll grab some essentials for us. Meet me out there."

A few minutes later, Sarah stepped out onto the beach wearing a blue patterned one-piece with a sheer blue-green wrap, dark sunglasses, and white flip-flops with a colorful beach towel thrown over her shoulders. She made her way closer to the water where the Doctor was.

He had put out a blanket with a picnic basket and was currently setting up wood for a bonfire. She had to laugh at his attire. Gone was his normal outfit with multiple layers, replaced instead by barefoot Doctor wearing a pair of knee length black swim shorts, his hat, and the ever-present scarf.

Several hours later, as the sun began to set, Sarah stood ankle deep in the water, simply enjoying the view. The Doctor walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head. Neither one of them moved or spoke until after the sun finished setting.

The air cooled quickly once the sun set. When Sarah shivered, the Doctor grabbed his coat off the blanket and wrapped it around her. He took her hand and led her to stand closer to the bonfire as it died down.

Sarah stared at the embers. "How much time do we have?"

"The fire is our timer. We can stay until it fully dies."

Sarah turned to him. "Thank you for this."

The Doctor watched the breeze blow Sarah's hair around. It had picked up a significant amount of wave since air-drying from their earlier swim. While he would never say anything, he found himself preferring it. It gave her a carefree look he appreciated. He reached out with both hands and tucked her hair behind her ears. His hands rested against her neck, with his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "You're welcome. You're quite my favourite human."

Sarah looped her arms around him. "My Time Lord. I will miss you."

"And I you, my Sarah Jane."

"Is there any chance you can come back?"

"I don't know what's going to happen. But I do know this. You will always have a place in my hearts." He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers as the last of the embers of the fire darkened.


End file.
